Angelic Rebirth
by Yinyangsymphonian
Summary: An angel is reborn as a half-elf to go on a journey to save the new world. Bad summary I know but please still read! My first fan fiction! EmilxMarta
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it. If you don't please tell me! Also I am not very good at spelling. If I spell something wrong please tell me. One other thing, I know this seems like a story for the original game but I promise it won't seem like that for long.

Disclaimer: I don't own tales of symphonia or tales of symphonia: dawn of a new world. I only own the angel that leads the angel group.

**Angelic Rebirth**

I didn't want to do this. I never wanted to do this, but I had to. I was forced to do it. I wanted to escape, escape into the cruxis crystal, but I couldn't. I had fight. I had to fight till my body died. Then I would have no feelings. No thoughts. No dreams. No nothing. I would be nothing. I would mean nothing, but that was all right. I think…

"Move and we won't kill you." I was suddenly snapped back to the world from my thoughts. A boy in red was in front of the small group of angels I was leading. His swords were all ready drawn and the rest of his group was readying their weapons. Preparing to fight.

"No. You will not go any further." That wasn't me. I would have moved. But Mithos wasn't like that, so I couldn't be like that.

Mithos. These people could probably kill him and every angel he commands but he was too blinded by his love for his sister to realize this. We were more powerful than other angels but I knew we didn't stand a chance. Then the boy in red jumped at me and tried to slash me with his swords. I calmly moved out of the way. The swords missed my body but the attack coughed my wing and made it harder to fly. I quickly regained my balance and counter-attacked him. He dogged and attacked me again. I tried to block the attack but then realized he wasn't aiming for me he was aiming for my wing. He slashed at my wing and nearly cut it completely off. Luckily I managed to pull my wing away before that happened.

"ABSOLUTE"

All of a sudden I am surrounded by ice. The pain was almost unbearable. Then the ice broke, sending another shock wave of pain through my body, and I fell to my knees on the ground. I felt someone slash my arm. I look up to see my entire team dead. The boy in red was also in front of me. As soon as I looked up he thrust his sword into my neck. Straight through my cruxis crystal.

A/N: I know its a little short but please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is a little longer so I hope people like it. The next chapter will be longer I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I will own Dawn of a New World when I grow three more heads and five more arms.(that means I don't own it)BUT! I do own Twilight.  
**

**Angelic rebirth Ch. 2**

I lied there, on the cold ground of derris-karlan, waiting for death to overcome me, To make the pain stop, but it didn't. Instead I heard a voice.

_You can't die yet! You still have something you need to do!_

At this I opened my eyes. I was NOT in derris-karlan. I was in a white void. I couldn't feel anything. Couldn't hear anything. All I could see was white.

_This may hurt but I will give you a new body._

What did that voice say? Did it say it would-OWW! It felt like every single bone in my body had shattered. The pain was so intense I almost couldn't stand it. Almost. The pain lasted for a moment but my body was still in shock because of the sudden pain.

_Now listen! When you wake up you should go to Luin and fined a job at the inn. It may not be that good but it will allow you to stay there. Eventually you will meet a boy named Emil Castagnier. You need to become his friend. This might not be good for your relationship with the town's people but it will put you on the right track. I won't be able to talk to you once you wake up in the new world so don't forget!_

Wait! What do you mean?! I don't understand!

_You will. Be strong and keep your skills sharp!_

Then I blacked out.

When I came to all I could feel was pain. It wasn't as bad as the pain I had experienced recently but it was still pretty bad. I slowly opened my eyes. I was by what seemed like a destroyed tower. The stonework of the tower (or what was left of it) seemed familiar but I couldn't figure out why. I slowly stood up, using the rock next to me to steady myself. My other hand holding my throbbing head. My gloved hand… Wait. GLOVED? My angel outfit didn't have gloves. I finally noticed my outfit had changed! Yay! No more stupid angel outfit (which I never liked). I had black arm length gloves with a white crystal on the back of my hands. I had a black sleeveless top with white stripes down the sides. I had a white mini-skirt and black skintight pants. (So cool!) I also notice I still have my wings! Not the solid wings Mithos gave me but the wings I had for my journey. As my head begins to clear I finally recognize where I am. The Tower of Mana. So to get to Luin I need to go south-west. I fly off in that direction.

When I get there the first thing I do is close my wings. No need to draw to much attention to myself, right? Something must be going right for me today because when I got to the inn the owner was arguing to someone.

"I don't have enough help to keep this place acceptable for my gusts." The owner was complaining to another guy (who is of no concern at all).

"Well hire someone from this town." The other guy said. The owner shook his head.

"I've tried that and no one would take me up on that offer. I can't do it again."

"I can do it!" I spoke up. They both looked at me for a second and then burst out laughing.

"Now lass, I don't mean to offend you but I doubt you can handle what I need you to do. I need a strong lad for this job." The owner told me, trying hard not to laugh again.

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough to do it?!" one of the things I hate the most is people underestimating me. "At least give me a chance!"

"All right, lass, I'll give you a chance. Report here tomorrow morning." The owner was still trying to hide his amusement.

"Can I have a room?" I asked tentatively.

"Ha ha ha. Of course you can, lass, what's your name?"

"Twilight."

**A/N: Next time she will meet Emil and Marta and Tenebrae AND Richter and Aqua. She will also make a pact and lose her memory. Anyway, Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I didn't everything I wanted to but it has been so long since I have updated I wanted to post this chapter. I also want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed. As in Blackrose2005 (thank you so much!!!). One more thing, I changed the rating to T because the game is rated T.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Twilight and her brother. (P.S: I can't think of a name for him so will someone please help me!)**

**Angelic Rebirth Ch.3  
**

**Several months later **

"Twilight, didn't you say you had something you wanted to do?" the owner smiled at me.

"Yes. There was something I wanted to do." I smiled back at him.

"Then go on. I don't need you here for the rest of the day. Just be back by sunset"

"Okay!" I run to my room and grab my weapon (a spear) and race out the door.

Quick recap: I passed the little test (which included lifting things, lifting things, and lifting things) with flying colors. I got a new weapon (no more swords) and have been training with it after work. I have two stupid boys following me everywhere. I think that's everything important.

"Hey, Twilight!" that would be Dida and Moll, the two boys that have been following me.

"What do you two want?!" Those two annoy me really fast.

"Well." one of them put his hand on my shoulder and started pushing me. I twitched.

"We were wondering." The other one did the same thing. I growled.

"If you would go out with us!" They said in unison. It took all my self-restraint to not to Knock them unconscious. Instead I calmly answered.

"No." I pulled away and started to go to the fountain plaza.

"Come on Twilight."

"Yeah Twilight."

"I said no and I mean NO!" we argued like this until we reached the plaza.

"Ah…umm…" I turn around and there is a boy there. He had brilliant green eyes. He also had blond hair with some of it sticking straight up. He reminded me of someone.

"Yes what is it?" I said to him.

"Um…I was um…wondering if… you knew someone named Flora." He seemed shy.

"Yes I know her. I'll show you where she lives. My name is Twilight. What's yours?" I asked.

"Umm…Emil."

"All right, Emil, let's go!" I grabbed his hand and started to lead him to the inn (Flora lived in the house above the inn). This would have gone fine if the two boys weren't following me.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing?" they had to ruin it.

"What?" Emil didn't understand what was happening.

"Can't you two leave me alone!?"

"Shut up, Twilight!" they said. Like that would shut me up.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" I yelled. Another thing that annoys me is people telling me to shut up. "Especially since I can kick both your butts in ten seconds, tops. Come on Emil, let's go." I was fuming by now. If we weren't in town they would both be dead behind a bush. I practically dragged Emil out of there and to the inn. "Sorry about that. Those boys won't leave me alone. Flora lives just up those steps. See you later." That took longer than I had expected. The sun was a crimson streak on the horizon. So much for training for today. Oh well. I go back to my room and collapse on the bed.

**Six months later**

"Hey Emil, We saw that!" one of them said.

"Bow to Lloyd the Great!" the other one added

"I…I already did." Emil stammered.

"No you didn't!" they said together.

"You don't like Lloyd the Great, do you?" one continued.

"That's why you're trying to destroy our city! Because Lloyd restored it to its former beauty!" the other one added (again).

"W-What are you talking about?" Emil Looked scared.

"Don't act dumb!" they said in unison

"Ever since you showed up Lake Sinoa has dried up and there are more monsters!" one said threateningly. In case no one has notice I can't tell them apart (and have given up trying to).

"You're planning on getting your monsters friends to attack the town. aren't you?!" the other one said.

"Of course not!" Emil said (you should have rephrased that Emil).  
"Okay then, prove it!" he started to move in on Emil.  
"What?" Emil backed up a step.  
"Swear your allegiance to Lloyd the Great right now!" the other one followed the firsts lead.

"If you do that then we'll believe you!" They finished. Emil looked scared. Why am I not going to save him? He needs to do this without my help. Today is different than all the other times they teased him and bullied him. Today they were attacking him because of his hatred of Lloyd, not because I am his friend. His only friend. He went to the pedestal in front of the fountain.

"Come on let's hear it" one of them said.  
"What's the matter?" the other one asked.  
"Swear it" the first one said.  
"No I won't! Lloyd killed my parents and I'll never swear allegiance to that murder!" Emil said in a show of courage that was unusual for him. He then looked at the ground for a moment.  
"We heard that!" the first one said.

"So that's how you really feel huh?" the other one added. Emil looked up at the sudden interruption to his thought.

"N-No. T-That's not what I meant to say." He stuttered.

"Shut up you monster" the first one advanced on Emil.

"We'll teach you a lesson!" the second one pushed Emil down. I started to run up to the group. Emil got pushed into a red-haired man entering the city. He helped Emil up.

"Get lost!" he yelled at the two boys.

"Who the hell are you?" was there ever so intelligent answer.

"I said go!" the man yelled, more forcefully this time.

"I…uh…" Emil seemed embarrassed that the man had helped him.

"You. You are" the man said. I had finally gotten to the fountain and was painting. Now that I had gotten closer I could see what he was wearing. He was wearing a purple coat and had a sword and an axe. He looked at me through his glasses. I weakly smiled at him.

"Y-Yes" Emil didn't notice me run up behind him.

"Never mind. You know you should stand up for yourself." The red haired man walked away.

"Who was he?" I said, more to myself than anyone else.

"I was too scared to thank him for that" Emil said to himself.

"Then let's go thank him!" I said, grabbing Emil's hand.

"W-What?!" Emil asked. Surprised at my comment.

"Come on!" I said with a grin on my face. I dragged him to where the man was standing. "Go and thank him!" I said giving him a push.

"What is it?" he asked Emil, who just stood there like an idiot. "If you've got nothing to say then I've got something to ask you" he stated.

"O-Okay" Emil said. He seemed nervous.

"So they said that your name was Emil. Well Emil, have you seen a girl around here with a red jewel on her forehead?" that seemed like a strange request. Maybe he should put in more information into his description. Then he might get better results.

"W-What…I…n-no sir" where's that courage from before Emil?

"What are you so nervous about?" the man asked him.

"I…" Emil trailed off.

"Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality." He stated.

"Huh" Emil asked. I want to know too.

"There words a human with a few screws loose said long ago. When you refused to swear allegiance to Lloyd didn't you feel courage welling up in those that would grovel and beg, or run away at the first sight of another's anger are dogs. Or even worse. Are you a dog? Or are you really a man?" Emil got a pep talk that didn't really didn't work.

"………I'm" Emil looked away.

"Just try your best to be a man, Emil." And with that he walked away.  
"Hey, wait." I ran after him.  
"What do you want?" he was nicer to Emil.  
"I was wondering why you were looking for that girl?" I asked him.  
"That's nothing you need to know." He stated.  
"Well I think that you should put more information into your description. Then you might have a better chance to find her." I stated.  
"You may be right" SCORE! Just then one of the city watch ran up to the mayor's house (A.K.A: the item shop).

"What's wrong?" I ran up to him.

"Monsters from Lake Sinoa attacked the city watch! We need reinforcements!" he said his eyes wide with fear.

"I'll help!" I offered. After the few minutes it took to tell the mayor we joined up with the group Alba had made (he is Emil's uncle). After a few more minutes, we were almost to the cave when we ran into Emil.

"You little-What are you doing here?" Alba yelled, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Emil sadly said.

"You just have to go out of your way to cause trouble. Thanks to your little grudge against Lloyd the Great, there are rumors that our family is secretly supporting the Vanguard. Go home and keep your mouth shut! When I get home, so help me…" Alba continued to yell at the poor boy.  
"Sorry Emil." I said. Genuine concern in my voice. He just looked away. I think he went back to town. We went to the cave and just like the solider had said a monster appeared that was much more powerful than the monsters usually there. I quickly defeated it **(A/N: I will try to make fight sequences longer and more exciting from now on)**. Then Emil and that man from before came to the cave entrance.

"What are you doing here you demonic little brat?"Alba yelled at Emil.

"Don't call him a 'demonic little brat'!" I stood up for him.

"Twilight…"

"I want to help you so don't say I can't." Emil, you are really nice that's why I want to help you. I wish you could have heard that.

"The mayor has given his permission for Emil to accompany me." The red-head said. He walked forward and almost went into the cave.

"Wait! There are monsters in there!" Alba seemed intimidated by the man. Serves him right!

"Yes. And?" the man flipped his hair.

"You can go but leave him with us." Alba gestured toward Emil.

"Let Emil decide for himself!" I said "Don't force him into anything!" the man went into the cave.

"I'm going!" Emil showing the courage he had at the fountain. He ran in after the red-head. They had been gone for a few minutes and I was starting to worry.

"I'm going to check on them." I had worry in my voice.

"If they are dead than don't bring back there body." One of the guards snickered. I gave him a death glare and walked into the cave. I walked until I was tired and couldn't walk.

"Hello my sweet little sister!" A familiar voice was behind me. I froze.

"H-How?" I couldn't quite make out the words I wanted to say.

"Sorry Twilight, there are some things I can't have you telling people about me." Then he knocked me out.

**A/N: I also need artes for Twilight who will be a wolf-girl spellcaster (dark spells only). Please Review!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Yay! Chapter 4! Three things before you read the story: 1. The names of the monsters are the names the game came up with so don't kill me! 2. I will give people titles that I hope are better than the in game titles. 3.** _**Underline and Italicized is the monsters talking.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Twilight and I semi-own the monsters.**

**Angelic Rebirth **

"Twilight! Twilight!" I heard a scared voice with an urgent tone. "Twilight please wake up!"

"Relax she was just knocked out." This voice sounded wise. "She should be wakening up soon." I groaned after he said that. I had a headache. I didn't want to move but I couldn't stay there. I slowly stood up.

"See she is all right." The wise voice said. I looked up to see what looked like a dog. He was black with blue around his ears and his tail had a hand on the end of it. Quick note: I love anything that has to do with the night.

"W-Who are you?" I could hardly keep the excitement out of my voice.

"I am Centurion Tenebrae." He said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Okay." I said calmly.

"What happened Twilight?" Emil asked me.

"I-I don't remember." I looked away. All I could really remember was my time in Luin. Nothing before or after.

"Excuse me but while you two are talking Lady Marta is in danger." Tenebrae said.

"What happened, Emil?" I asked.

"Well…" he trailed off.

"Well?" I demanded. I did not like not knowing the situation I was in.

"Richter, the red haired man, attacked a girl that saved me when I left town. I tried to save her but he summoned a talking monster and she pushed me out so…" he trailed off.

"All right then. Let's go!" I said cheerfully.

"Wait!" Tenebrae called "Whatever happened to you took away whatever strength you previously had."

"So you're telling me that I have no strength!" I almost yelled.

"Yes, but I may have a solution to the problem. You become a Knight of Ratatosk and use Lord Ratatosk's power in battle. Then you should be all right." I didn't completely understand what was happing but I thought that I should stay with Emil so I nodded. "All right then. Emil, you should be first." Emil nodded "Emil I command you, unleash the power within yourself. Awaken, 'Hunter of Evil'!"

**Emil earned the title 'Hunter of Evil': He who hunts evil. Not stopping until it is destroyed.**

Emil's clothes changed then. His white ripped clothes were now black and a deep blue with what looked like a yellow cross on his boots. He looked kind of cool. "Now it's your turn, Twilight." I nodded "Twilight awaken the power within you. Arise 'Guardian of the Night'!"

**Twilight earned the title 'Guardian of the Night': Helps those lost in the dark. A beacon of hope in the night. **

I didn't look or feel any different which surprised me. I mean, Emil got new clothes and I got nothing. Oh well. We nodded at each other and walked through the door.

"Spiteful Tenebrae! What are you doing here?!" standing…err…floating there was a human/fish thing. You know what? I'm gonna call her a fish. She seemed to know Tenebrae. Does that mean that she is a centurion too?

"Let's go." Tenebrae said almost playfully. I giggled playfully.

"What! You wanna fight?! You're gonna regret this!" the fish thing said.

"The only one who's gonna regret this is you." Emil opened his eyes, which were red. His voice was deeper, too "Now, Come on!"

The fish thing (that's a good name for her) summoned a monster as Emil drew his sword and I took out my spear. I immediately recognized the monster as a Vortex. Emil charged at the monster and started to slash at it with his sword which cut through the water and didn't look like it hurt the monster. He jumped back in surprise. "What the-"

"Don't let that surprise you! It still takes damage!" I yelled at Emil jumping forward and slashing my spear at the Vortex. It made a gurgling sound like it was in pain. It then tried to attack me. I jumped back. "Wolf Fang!" I yelled, doing an uppercut on the air. A blast of black light shot from my spear and hit the monster. I saw Emil following my lead he slashed at it three times then jumped back.

"Demon fang" he yelled, doing a downward slash. A slash of white light was sent from his sword and hit the monster. It let out something between a gurgle and a scream and the water that made up the monster collapsed into a puddle. The fish thing also collapsed. Emil's eyes turned back to their original color.

"What just happened?" Emil asked.

"Lord Ratatosk's power took hold of you." Tenebrae answered.

"It felt like I became someone else." Emil said.

"Your entire personality changed!" I exclaimed. It did. He held his sword more confidently, was not scared of the monster, and he felt different like his mana signature had changed.

"Yes. That was Lord Ratatosk's power." Tenebrae said.

"Anyway, what happened to Aqua? We didn't even touch her." So the fish lady's (another good name for her) name is Aqua.

"Centurions themselves do not fight. They employ monster servants to battle in their place. If their monsters are defeated, the Centurion's power will also fade. Right now she is only unconscious." I was right. Yay for me.

"Oh, that's good. I didn't want to hurt her." Your other self did, Emil.

"Come, we must go after Lady Marta" Tenebrae walked forward. I quickly followed him.

"Hey, Twilight." Emil said.

"Yes Emil?" I answered. I did not like to stop and talk.

"Um…You have ears."

"Of course I have ears!" I was rather annoyed by this.

"Umm…I mean wolf ears." I looked at him for a second and then my hands flew up to the top of my head. I felt something pointed and furry. I HAD WOLF EARS!!

"Tenebrae, why do I have wolf ears?!" I said almost panicky.

"I don't know why you do, but if you concentrate you should get rid of them." Tenebrae answered, a little bit amused. I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I opened my eyes I no longer had ears. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Now let's go." We all started walking toward the other end of the room. We were almost there when Emil realized something.

"Did I learn something just now?" He said.

"It appears you've acquired a skill." Tenebrae answered.

"A skill?" Emil asked.

"Yes. A skill is special technique for battle. Everyone has their own set of skills but some of them can be the same. You must meet certain requirements to learn skills different. All right" I answered for Tenebrae.

"O-Okay." Emil stuttered. We walked through the door to the next door and…

"It won't open." I said, trying to push the door open.

"Richter must have sealed it off." Tenebrae said.

"Then what should we do?" Emil asked.

"I feel a draft." I said.

"There must be another passage somewhere. Perhaps you should use the sorcerer's ring to examine the walls." Tenebrae finished for me. I didn't expect him to say that though.

"What's that?" Of course Emil didn't know, but how do we get a sorcerer's ring?

"There, on your finger."

"Huh?!"

"What?!" Emil and I gave very different reactions.

"That ring was given to you by Lord Ratatosk, as a symbol of your pact. Magic power dwells within it." Tenebrae said. I hope this doesn't go where I think its going.

"But, I'm human. Only elves and half-elves can use magic." It was. I groaned in my head.

"In that case, maybe we should have Twilight cast a spell." Tenebrae said. That surprised me.

"H-How?!" I couldn't believe it! He knew one of my most well kept secrets.

"When you made a pact with Lord Ratatosk I was able to tell though I must admit I am impressed by how well you hid it." Tenebrae said.

"What are you two talking about?" Emil asked.

"Emil, I am a half-elf." I said confidently.

"You are?" he said. He had no malice or fear in his voice. Just curiosity. I nodded. "Cool!" He said. That made me happy. I now had two people who were not afraid of me. Granted one of them was a centurion but still.

We walked down a path by the door until we reached a bend in the path and we saw an imp.

"Ahh. An imp. It will do nicely." Tenebrae said. He turned to Emil and me "Let us forge a pact." We both looked at him funny.

"Pact?" we said together.

"The power you both posses is granted to you by Lord Ratatosk himself. However, he is currently in a deep slumber. As a result, the power he grants is very weak."

"This is weak? No way!" I thought it wasn't at its full strength.

"Lord Ratatosk is very powerful." No duh Tenebrae. "As you two gain experience and grow your abilities, it's crucial you two continue to unlock more of his strength."

"But how are we supposed to do that?" I asked. Emil nodded his head in agreement.

"It's simple. We Centurions share a bond with Lord Ratatosk. If power is restored to the Centurions, Lord Ratatosk's strength will return as well. We can accomplish this by forging pacts with monsters." Tenebrae explained.

"How does that work?"

"As I explained earlier, Centurions do not engage in battle themselves. We use monsters under our control. A Centurion's power depends upon the number and strength of the monsters it employs." Tenebrae started.  
"Get to the point Tenebrae!" I yelled.  
"How rude. I am explaining this so you two understand." Tenebrae snapped back.  
"The more monsters we employ the stronger we will become. Now show us what we have to do." I said in an annoyed tone.  
"Fine." Tenebrae ran up to the monster and hit it.  
"What are you doing?" Emil asked. You could tell he was scared by the sound of his voice.  
"In order to make a pact, you must first prove you are more powerful than your opponent. You must force them to yield to you in battle." Tenebrae explained.  
"You didn't tell me I'd have to fight!" Emil exclaimed.

"I just did. It approaches." Tenebrae seemed almost amused.

"Let's go!" I said cheerfully. I took out my spear and rushed at the imp. I slashed at it three times and did an uppercut on the air. "Wolf Fang!" I yelled. The blast of black light shot forward and hit the imp. Emil then rushed forward and did the same only with Demon Fang instead of Wolf Fang. We did this a few more times before the imp was almost defeated.

"I will cast the pact magic now. Emil, if you would." Tenebrae commanded. Emil, the other Emil, stood across from the monster. Closed his eyes and held out his hand. A magic circle appeared below the monster with Emil on the edge. A few seconds later the magic circle disappeared and Emil opened his eyes. The imp flew over to me and looked at me.

_My name is Necro._

"Its name is Necro." I said. Not looking away from him.

"Well done. You have made the imp-"

"Necro!" I interrupted Tenebrae. I do not like it when people do not use a name, especially when they know his or her name.

"Necro your ally." Tenebrae corrected himself.

"Hey, Aqua is a Centurion too, right?" Emil asked "Will we get stronger if she has more monsters under her control?"

"No, Aqua has chosen to sever your bond with lord Ratatosk." Tenebrae answered.

"Which means we won't grow stronger if she gains more monsters." I finished.

"But there are other Centurions, right?" Emil asked.

"We can make pacts with all monsters, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Tenebrae started. I stopped him before he could continue.

"Then let's go save Marta!" I said walking forward. Tenebrae sighed and followed. We walked for a little bit then ran into the wolf.

"Now there's a wolf-just what we're looking for. Try making a pact with him." Tenebrae said. I nodded and took out my spear. Emil asked a question.

"But I just made a pact with a monster." Emil said.

"Yes but I will teach you two a way to make pacts easier." Tenebrae said.

"Let's go already." I said, annoyed. They both sighed and Emil took out his sword and Necro got ready to fight. "Emil, let's try a usion attack!" I called. Red-eyed Emil nodded his head. Emil jumped into the air and brought his sword down to create purple shockwaves while I cast a spell that looked like thunder blade but was pitch black. The wolf was almost dead.

"Twilight, you should make the pact this time." I nodded when Tenebrae said that. I did exactly what Emil had done. Only Necro was beside me and I had my wolf ears out. A few seconds later I was on the ground with something licking me.

_You seem like fun! My name is Sial. I'm glad I met you!_

"Get off of me, Sial!" I said giggling. He seemed like a lot of fun. I got up still giggling and brushed myself off. That earned me strange looks from Emil and Tenebrae.

"Aside from that, well done, both of you. The wolf has also become our ally." Tenebrae said. They said more but I wasn't listening. I was having a better conversation with Necro and Sial. Sial was more energetic while Necro seemed more distant.

_My name is Sial. What's yours?_Sial tilted his head.

…_Necro…_Necro looked like he was having a staring contest.

_So Necro, while the human and the centurion are talking do you want to do something? _I think Sial was young and Necro was older.

_Go play with the half-elf there and don't bother me. _Necro said. Now, if someone said something like that to me I would still bother them just because he (or she) said that. Sial wasn't like that.

_Okay! _He said (or is that thought) excitedly.

"Can we get going now?" I asked the two other members of our group.

"Were you even listening to me?" Tenebrae asked. Should I lie or tell the truth.

"No, I was listening to Necro and Sial." I gestured to the two monsters behind me. Necro was now glaring at me and Sial was chatting his ears off.

"Then I will explain it to you again" Tenebrae said.

"But I already know!" I whined "The monsters that fight with you can help you make pacts depending on the monsters." Tenebrae sighed. Emil walked down the path with Tenebrae, Necro, Sial, and me behind him. We walked in silence except for Sial still trying to engage into a conversation with Necro until Emil had a question.

"Tenebrae, somewhere along the way I got all new clothes."

I see you finally noticed! I've been wondering when you would bring it up." Tenebrae seemed excited. "Along with the sorcerer's ring those clothes are a symbol of your pact with Lord Ratatosk. It's vital that a Knight of Ratatosk presents himself with a certain degree of elegance." Emil nodded to show he was listening "the outfit's fabric is made with a number of special incantations and hexes. This makes the garment waterproof, wrinkle free, and mold resistant. The design is meant to invoke Lord Ratatosk fierce bravery and his subtle grace. The effect is mesmerizing."

"I didn't know you were interested in fashion, Tenebrae!" I teased.

"Yes well, shouldn't we be searching for that passage?" Tenebrae said walking forward.

"Don't think this gets you out of this, Tenebrae." I grumbled. I followed him with Emil running behind us. We eventually made it to a dead end. I noticed that there was some moss on the wall. "Hey Emil, try using the sorcerer's ring on that clump of moss." I said.

"O-Okay." Emil stuttered. He held up his hand and the clump was nothing more than ash. Behind the clump was a switch of some sort. I went up and pressed it. Behind me the wall slid away.

"The wall opened!" Emil exclaimed.

"This may lead to where we need to go. Let's proceed." Tenebrae said.

"Okay." Emil said. I just nodded. We walked forward and ran into the red-haired man what was his name…Richter.

"Richter!" Emil yelled.

"Ugh…" Richter was in pain.

"Hang on! How did this-" Emil was panicking.

"I-I was careless. L-Lloyd…" He managed to say.

"Huh?" Emil asked.

"Lloyd Irving, he…"

"Lloyd! One of the heroes of regeneration?!" I exclaimed.

"The core. He…" He collapsed after saying that. What did Lloyd want with a core?

"Richter!" Emil was worried about him.

"He's still alive, Emil. He should be fine." I said calmly. How could I be so calm with someone bleeding in front of me! I don't know but I knew he wouldn't die so maybe that was it.

"We should go. If Lloyd is here Lady Marta might be in danger." Tenebrae said. He can be so cold sometimes. Though I had to agree with him we had to save Marta. If Richter was trying to kill Marta then if he died we would have one less thing to worry about…what was I saying? Part of me wanted to save him and another part of me wanted him to die. Was that what I was like before I lost my memory? I don't know.

"Emil, go get Aqua. Tenebrae and I will go save Marta. When you bring Aqua here follow us. Okay?" I said calmly.

"O-Okay." Emil seemed a little reluctant to go but ran back to where we left Aqua with Necro following him. I nodded to Tenebrae and went to the other door with Sial. We walked up a flight of stairs and went through the door at the top. As we passed the crystal at the top of the stairs I felt reenergized and ready to fight. There a girl with light brown hair who I guessed was Marta was fighting a swordsman dressed in red. Just as Marta was about to be sliced in half I jumped in the way of the sword and blocked it easily. Sial growled.

"W-Who are you?" Marta asked.

"She is here to help, Lady Marta." Tenebrae answered. I barely heard this since I was busy watching Lloyd. He charged at me and I deflected that, too. I then jumped at him ducking under his sword. I was just about to hit him when I felt a sharp pain in my side. Dammit! I had forgotten about his other sword. I felt warm blood flowing from my side. Sial jumped at Lloyd and bit his arm. He easily brushed off Sial and jumped at me. I blocked the blow but he caught my arm and blood started to drip down my arm and on to the floor. Then a light that had the faintest hint of blue surrounded me and the pain in my arm and on my side faded. So Marta knew healing arts. That helped out a lot. I turned to her nodded in thanks and turned my attention back to the battle. Sial managed to put a gash on his arm, though it didn't bother him too much, and a scratch on his leg. At that exact moment Emil ran in.

"Lloyd. Lloyd Irving why are you here?!" Emil yelled. Lloyd looked at him.

"Who're you?" He asked demandingly.

"Why did you kill them?" Emil looked down.

"Emil!" Marta took a few steps toward him.

"My mother and my father, and all the people in Palmacosta…Why did you kill all of them?!" That's right. Emil's parents were supposedly killed by Lloyd.

"Not again with Palmacosta." Lloyd looked off to his side as if he regretted something.

"How dare you say that and what do you mean 'again'?! I'll never forgive you for that!" Emil took out his sword and charged at him. He easily knocked him aside and slashed him in the back.

"Emil!" I yelled. In the small amount of time that I had been distracted Lloyd had knocked aside Sial and Necro and was now coming for me. As much as I had tried to block the sword coming at me it hit my side in the exact same place as the wound I had before. I dropped to my knees and held my side. The warm blood oozed between my fingers as my vision got blurry. I saw Lloyd take out Marta with one quick Demon Fang. Then he came over to me and hit me in the back of the head with the hilt of one of his swords. This effectively knocked me out.

**A\N:Wow, that chapter was really long! Next Chapter I will not completely follow the storyline and I will add some randomness (such as Tenebrae the fashonista). Please Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter 5!!!**

**Tenebrae:And what may I ask is so special about this chapter?**

**Me:A lot of things! Twilight casts a spell, we gain a new monster, oh and this interesting person at the end.**

**Tenebrae:By the way, why am I here?**

**Me:I got bored. Now do the disclaimer!**

**Tenebrae:Fine, yinyangsymphonian dose not own tales of symphonia but she dose own Twilight.**

**Me:and the person at the end!**

**Angelic Rebirth Ch.5 **

I woke up and shot up. Ow ow ow! Bad idea. My wound hurt in protest from the sudden movement. I put my hand over the wound and tried to stop the bleeding and used my other hand to slowly get up. I mentally hit myself. I should have gotten at least five apple gels when I was in town. Oh well. I could see Necro slowly getting up but everyone else was knocked out. I looked in the small pack I had to see if there was anything useful in it. Nothing. Just a book one of the monsters dropped when I had first come to Luin. Necro flew over to see what I was doing.

_What is that? _He asked.

"I don't know? A monster dropped it." I said, fingering the ornate lettering on the cover. It looked like it was in a language I could understand. It said…_Undine's Whisper…_interesting.

"That is a monster grimoire. It helps monsters gain new power." Tenebrae said. I opened the cover and read the first page. First aid.

"Here Necro." I threw the book at him. He caught it easily.

_Is this for me? _He seemed a little skeptic. I nodded.

"After you learn that arte you can help us heal." I stated, feeling the blood oozing through my fingers. Tenebrae looked at me.

"You can understand what that book said?" Necro started looking through the book. I nodded to Tenebrae. "And understand what the monsters are saying?"

"Well, only the monsters we have made pacts with, but yes." I answered. Necro looked up from his book.

_I think I'm ready. _He seemed nervous.

"All right, start with me, then Marta, then Emil." I felt like I was about to faint again from blood loss. He nodded and started to charge the spell. Meanwhile Tenebrae looked thoughtful.

"That is interesting" He thought aloud.

"What is?" I asked.

"Well, when you became a Knight hardly anything changed about you. You can also understand monsters much quicker than most." He explained his thinking "This ether means that you have been a Knight of Ratatosk this entire time or…" He trailed off.

"Or!" I tried to get more out of him.

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything." He said. At this moment Necro's spell was fully charged and I felt the gash on my side start to close. I smiled, already feeling better, and nodded in thanks to him. He started to charge another spell. I walked over to Marta to see how badly she had been hurt. It wasn't that bad. She had a few cuts but nothing that threatened her life. I think I had been hit the worst out of everyone.

_I think I'm getting better at this! _Necro exclaimed as he finished the spell. He seemed happier and more confident. I smiled. Sial had now gotten up and came over to me and Marta began to stir.

_I'm sorry. He was to powerful and I…I couldn't protect you. _He seemed so pitiful.

"Why did you think you had to protect me?" I asked, scratching him behind his ear.

_You were nice enough to give me a home when I was kicked out of my pack and… _He started to cry.

"It's okay. We're your pack now. Everything will be all right." I tried to comfort him.

"Is he okay?" I didn't notice Marta come up to us. I turned to her and looked her in the eye. She had genuine concern in her eyes. I nodded.

"He should be fine." I scratched Sial behind his ear again. Marta went over to Emil to see how he was doing. He began to stir and in an instant was upright.

"I'm alive." He said, looking himself over as if to make sure.

"I guess he decided not to kill us." Marta said, tilting her head to the side. Tenebrae was now looking at the altar.

"Lady Marta, Centurion Lumen's core is…" Tenebrae had a hint of urgency in his voice.

"It's gone!" Marta screamed.

"A-Are you talking about a white jewel? I-I think that Lloyd took it with him." Emil offered.

"He took it! Are you sure?!" Marta panicked.

"Y-Yeah, was it important?" Emil was nervous.

"Yes, Lumen's core is essential for our journey." Tenebrae said.  
"Hate to intrude but if it is as important as you say then shouldn't we be going after it." I said. If they wanted it then why are they standing around talking? It made me want to scream! I walked toward the door on the other side of thee room and touched it. Nothing happened. "Why isn't it opening?" I screamed.

"We will just have to go the way we came." Tenebrae stated.

"By the time we get out of here he will be on the other side of the world." I grumbled walking over to where Emil, Marta, and Tenebrae were in front of the other door. When I got there Marta seemed mad.

"Damn! This must be Lloyd's doing. I'm sure he did this to trap us in here!" she yelled.

"There is another way out. I'm sure of it." I said as I got over there. I could feel a draft like before and I was sure I saw a button somewhere. The question was where?

"Hey, what's that?" I said pointing toward a mask.

"It looks like the mask that Lloyd was wearing." Marta answered.

"It's pretty tacky." Emil said.

"Super tacky." Marta replied.

"Ditto." I said. Everyone looked at me. "What? I'm agreeing with you. Let's get out of here." I said. Now I remember! The button was over on the right side of the alter. When I looked there was a poster there with Lloyd on it. It said 'Jewel Hunter Lloyd Irving was here'. I felt my anger start to smolder. I started to chant a familiar spell. "Ancient fire burn my foe. Fireball!" I yelled unleashing a ball of fire at the poster. It burst into an impressive fireball and crumbled to the ground reviling a button. I grinned and walked over to it. Marta was staring at me like I had grown a second head. "Come on, let's get out of here." I said, pushing the button. The door opened and I started to walk up the stairs leaving Marta, Emil, Tenebrae, Necro, and Sial to follow me. Sial ran up to walk beside me.

_So where are we going? _Sial asked.

"We are supposedly following Lloyd to get Lumen's core from him. I think we took too long in the cave to follow him, though." I said, more to myself than to anyone else. I heard Emil and Marta talking about Ratatosk but I decided not to listen to them. Tenebrae decided that I needed to know so he came up to talk to me.

"Do you know why Lumen's core is so important?" he asked.

"Yes, you need it to awaken Ratatosk and bring balance to the world. How I know this I do not know." I answered.

"I see." He said and went back to the others. We walked for a few minutes then we got out into sunlight.

"Where are we?" Emil asked.

"We are at the ruins of the Tower of Mana. This was a seal in the regeneration journey and the place where Luna and Aska, the summon spirits of light, were before the worlds were united." I said.

"So that means?" Marta asked. I smacked myself.

"Lloyd came here at least once before the worlds were reunited." I said. Tenebrae then appeared in a puff of… shadows?

"I'm unable to sense Lumen's presence. It appears that Lloyd has escaped." He stated. The sun was now crimson streak on the horizon, tingeing the clouds with pinks, oranges, and reds.

"Let's stay here for the night then go back to Luin in the morning." I offered. Everyone agreed with me. We set up camp in a small clearing and sat around a small fire.

"I'm hungry." Marta whined. I sighed.

"We can hunt something to cook if you really want." I offered.

_I smell bird. _Sial said. Bird. That will be good. Wait! Wasn't bird the enemy of beasts?

"Maybe we can find a bird to roast." I said after that. Emil and Marta stared at me. "What?!" I asked.

"You…um…You're drooling." Emil said. I felt my wolf ears droop in embarrassment. Luckily it was dark and nobody could see.

"Let's just go." I said as I got up. I walked around with Sial at my heels. After a few minutes Sial and I had killed 4 birds, 2 filifolias, and 1bear with Marta every now and then casting first aid and Emil and Necro watching. We also got another monster on our side! Marta and Tenebrae forced me to make a pact with a chirpee named Gale. He…She flew over to Sial and Necro. Sial growled at her.

_Um…is he usually like this? _She asked Necro.

_I think he just hates you. _Necro said as he was trying to hide his smirk.

_Okaaay._ She seemed skeptic. I giggled at this. We went back to our little camp and started to cook the meat. Marta took this time to notice my ears.

"Why do you have ears, Twilight?" She asked.

"I am not really sure. Let's ask Tenebrae." I said with a smile on my face.

"I told you before I don't know. It may be due to Ratatosk's influence on your body" he said. That would make sense.

"Okay, next topic is, Tenebrae's fashion sense!" I proclaimed proudly. Marta looked over at Tenebrae.

"What is she talking about, Tenebrae?" she asked him.

"I have no idea." He said.

"Liar," I mumbled "you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"It's getting late. We should get to sleep." Emil said. Marta nodded and instantly fell asleep. Emil also fell asleep quickly. I, however, couldn't fall asleep. So I listened to Necro, Sial, and Gale argue.

_Why do you hate me? _Gale asked Sial.

_Instincts. _He replied.

_Well, get over it. I can't get comfortable with you glaring at me! _She yelled.

_This could end badly._ Necro said. I nodded my head. Sial and Gale started to yell at each other really loudly. Necro had to raise his voice to be heard. _Should we stop them? _

"if they start ripping each other limb from limb then we should stop them but until then stay out of it." I replied. He nodded and sat down next to me to watch them argue. They were now so loud that I could hardly understand them. I sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure stood in the shadows of the trees looking at the small group. She smiled as she watched them. "Things are going well." She said. "even with her lost memories." She took one last look at the group, smiled, then disappeared without a sound.

**Me:Well, that was...**

**Aqua:Short.**

**Me:Yeah. By the way, where is Tenebrae?**

**Aqua:Ummm... (runs away)**

**Me:Please Review! (runs after Aqua)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Chapter 6!**

**Tenebrae: That's not why you're so happy.**

**Aqua: Yeah. Why are you so happy?**

**Me: I decided to post my next story!**

**Aqua: I liked that story!**

**Me: Me too. Now, do the disclaimer.**

**Aqua: Why can't Tenebonehead do it?**

**Me: Because he did it last time and you turned him into a core. This is your punishment.**

**Aqua: Fine, Yinyangsymphonian owns Twilight and Sol and semi owns the monsters.**

**Me: Good!**

**Angelic Rebirth Ch.6**

I must have fallen asleep at some point in the night. When I had woken up Emil had already had breakfast ready. "What smells so nice?" I asked, coming up behind him.

"Well I got up early and decided to make breakfast." He said.

"Okay! Just make sure you make enough for the monsters, too!" I said looking over at Sial and Gale. Last night they were fighting last night and now Gale was on top of Sial. They both looked exhausted.

_They went to sleep about five minutes before Emil woke up._ Necro said from the right of me. I sighed. They were arguing all night and still hate each other.

"What's wrong?" Emil asked.

"You see those two?" I gestured to Sial and Gale.

"They look like friends." He said tilting his head to the side as if he didn't understand.

"They were arguing last night and Necro says they fell asleep five minutes before you woke up." I said. Tenebrae appeared by Emil.

"They were quite loud. I'm surprised anyone slept at all." He stated "I also felt a presence in the forest that quickly disappeared."

"I'm sure it's nothing! If they wanted to hurt us they would!" I said cheerfully.

_We should wake them up. They would kill us if they miss breakfast. _Necro said.

_No need to wake them up now. Wait until the food is ready. _Tenebrae said to Necro. I looked at Tenebrae wide eyed. "Now Twilight don't look at me like that. I am a centurion after all." I nodded and smiled a goofy grin.

"So when are we waking up Marta." I asked.

"When breakfast is ready." Emil answered.

"Okay. If nobody minds I'm going to explore a little bit. Call me when breakfast is ready." I turned and walked into the forest.

"Okay, let's see. I have 3 life bottles, 5 apple gels, 2 orange gels, 4 gray manuscripts, and a grimoire called 'Negative Gate.' That should be good enough for now." I said to myself. For the past 5 minutes I had gone around and gathered items from monsters.

"That's what you left for?" Tenebrae appeared in front of me.

"Go away, Tenebrae." I said.

"I thought you might like to know that breakfast is ready and everyone is worried about you." He said. The ground then started to shake. Lumbering through the trees comes a shadow wyrm.

"Oh no!" I said, my face going pale.

"What trouble did you get into, Twilight?" Tenebrae asked as I got ready to fight.

"I might have annoyed it a few days ago." I said as I prepared a spell. "Ancient water douse my foe! Aqua Edge!" Three blades of water hurled toward the wyrm and hit it. This only makes it angrier. It swung a claw at me and I easily jump out of the way and land on its back. I slashed at it three times. "Radiant Blast!" I did a vertical slash and then held out my hand. A small ray of light shot toward it. It howled in pain and threw itself at a tree. This threw me off and I hit a tree. Hard. As I picked myself up I had a sharp pain in my back and the tree I hit was covered in blood. The wyrm then lumbered toward me and lifted his claw to deal the final blow. I held up my spear in defense and close my eyes. I heard the sound of ringing steel and the wyrm howling in pain. I opened my eyes and saw a boy at least two years older than me. He had light brown hair and he was wearing skin tight tan pants and a white long sleeve shirt with a gold stripe down the sleeves. Over this he wore a sleeveless jacket that was the same color as his pants with a gold cross on the back. He had a belt with a few pouches and a sheath attached to it. His shield was made out of mythril with gold around the edge and his sword was silver with a jeweled hilt.

"Come on! Get back in the fight!" he yelled at me as he started to prepare a spell. I nodded and ran toward the shadow wyrm. It tried to hit me and I dodged it and ran up to it.

"Night Devastation!" I spun my spear in a circle in front of me and slammed it into the ground. Rocks with darkness guiding them rammed into the wyrm.

"Oh healing power send thy light! Heal!" I felt my back healing and instantly felt energized. He ran past me and started hacking at the wyrm with a series of sword rains and lighting blades. I took this as an opportunity to cast a spell of my own.

"Ancient ice freeze my foe! Icicle!" a mass of ice surrounded the wyrm and then broke. The wyrm collapsed with a roar. "Yes!" I yelled.

"That was impressive fighting." The boy commented. I turned toward him.

"Thank you, for helping me." I said with a slight bow of my head. He smiled.

"No problem. What's your name?" he asked.

"Twilight and yours?" I said.

"Sol." He sheathed his sword and looked at me with his deep green eyes.

"Well Sol, thanks again for saving me! Bye!" I started to run back toward camp. When I could no longer feel his mana I started to slow down. Tenebrae appeared next to me.

"Is something wrong, Twilight? You seemed a little quick to get out of there." He said.

"He seemed familiar. And not in a good way." I said thoughtfully.

_Twilight! _Sial's high pitch voice cut through my thoughts. I looked up only to see a flash of fur run at me and tackle me to the ground.

"Sial! Get off of me!" I laughed as I got up. I smiled at him and he barked happily. "Come on. We should get back." We walked back to camp and my stomach grumbled. Sial ran up to Emil and nudged his hand.

"What is it, Sial?" he asked. I walked over and sat down.

"Is there any food left?" I asked. Marta was across from Emil and was showering him with complements. Emil was as red as a tomato. Sial had gone back to growling at Gale with Necro close by to pull them apart if they tried to kill each other. Emil quickly served me a plate of eggs and bacon. I happily accepted it.

"What took you so long?" Marta asked. I opened my mouth to answer but Tenebrae was quicker.

"She ran into trouble in the form of a dragon that almost killed her." He answered. Emil's and Marta's eyes widened.

"I was fine until it threw me at a tree." I grumbled.

"Then a young boy appeared and saved her and defeated the dragon single handedly." He continued.

"I helped." I grumbled and crossed my arms.

"That's so romantic!" Marta said. I rolled my eyes.

"Not really. He seemed kind of cold." I said.

"Still, it sounds romantic." Marta said.

"I'm not really a romantic type of girl." I said as I finished my food.

"What were you doing before the dragon attacked you?" Emil asked.

"I was gathering supplies just in case we run into any monsters on our way back to town. Which reminds me." I took out the manuscripts and the grimoire. Gale came over.

_What are those? _She asked.

_Those are grimoires. They help us grow in strength. _Necro explained. I tossed the grimoire at Necro and it hit him square in the forehead which effectively knocked him out. Everyone flinched as it hit him.

"Nice hit, Twilight." Tenebrae teased. I was not looking forward to when he wakes up. We packed up and had Sial carry Necro as we set out toward town. As we walked Marta and Tenebrae filled me in on what they had told Emil while I was gone. About Ratatosk and the Centurions and the first regeneration. We eventually got to Luin. The monsters stayed on the outskirts of town and would come if we called.

"I'll drop out of sight since my presence may draw unwanted attention." Tenebrae said before he disappeared.

"I'm going to go gather supplies for the journey. I'll meet you by the fountain." I said. Marta and Emil nodded their heads as I walked into the inn. The innkeeper smiled at me.

"Hey, Twilight! I was getting worried about you." He said.

"I met some new friends and certain events made it impossible to come back." I said "I am actually leaving today and came back to get my stuff."

"Well, remember to come back. Have a nice trip!" I smiled and went into my room, grabbed my stuff, and went outside. Only to see Gale and Necro streak past me followed by Sial who stayed by me.

_Emil and Marta are in trouble! _He said to me.

"What?!" I didn't care who heard me. I couldn't believe that in the few minutes I had left them they had gotten into trouble. I stalked toward the fountain glaring at anyone that stared at me. When I got there a man in gold armor was there.

"Foolish, barbarous Sylvaranti! Listen well! I am Commandant Magnar, of the glorious Martel Knights. We have come here to arrest the vile Vanguard for their crimes: blasphemy against the Church and inciting rebellions and discontent across the world. However, we have also received reports from Lloyd the Great stating that the people of Luin have been engaged in sinful cooperation with the Vanguard. Therefore, this whole town, along with the Vanguard, now faces charges of treason against the Chosen! But I will grant one final opportunity to redeem yourselves. A girl named Marta is hiding in this city. Bring her to me…" I decided not to listen to the rest. I ran toward the main entrance and went to find Emil.

"Emil! Marta! Where are you?" I called looking around. At first I heard nothing but then I heard Emil talking to Tenebrae. I couldn't make out what they were saying but it was them. I ran toward them. When I got to the clearing I was sure they were in no one was there. "Aw man. I hope nothing bad happened to them!"

_Well that's wishful thinking. _A sarcastic Necro said from behind me.

"What happened, Necro?" I asked glaring at him.

_Marta and Emil got into a fight and Marta went to turn herself in. _Necro said calmly.

"Sial, go back to Luin and find Marta." Sial nodded at me and ran off "What about Emil?"

_Eventually decided to go after her. They told me to stay here until they call for me. _He said.

"Come on we have to go help!" I yelled running off toward Luin. Necro reluctantly followed me. When we got there we were almost immediately surrounded by Martel Knights. "Any ideas, Necro?" I asked the imp behind me.

_Nope! _He said happily as he charged at the knights. I sighed and followed his lead. I ran toward the nearest one stabbing my spear into him easily breaking his armor. I took out my spear from him and slashed at the two coming at me. Crimson red blood sprayed about the streets.

"Blood Needles!" I yelled and held out my hand. The blood that was on the streets started to lift and form needles. Then they shot toward the knights. The needles killed one of the knights and wounded five others. I just stood there. "Did I do that?" I asked shocked. That didn't last long. Some of the other knights were starting to close in. Necro and me had been pushed back to where we had started.

_I have had just about enough of you! Darkness consume the enemy before me! Take this! Abyss! _A dark circle appeared below a group of knights and dark hands started to grab them. I stared at Necro, surprised that he could cast a spell that powerful. One of the knights had slashed at my arm and it started to bleed. Then I wasn't quite aware of what I was doing. It was like I remembered something I had forgotten. "You deserve divine punishment! Oh holy one cast thy purifying light upon this corrupt soul! Take this! Judgment!" I screamed! Then I fainted from mana exhaustion.

**Aqua & Tenebrae: Blood Needles?!**

**Me: It's a spell that she inherited. More of an instinct than anything else. It's really powerful so she doesn't use it that often.**

**Tenebrae: Will she use it anytime soon?**

**Me: Not until she sees Sol again. My new story is a Zelda story called Ancient Darkness and a Phoenix Wing. Please read that to.**

**Aqua: Don't forget to say the story with the most Reviews gets the next chapter up quicker!**

**Me: Right! That too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Finally!**

**Aqua: What is it?**

**Me: we get to Asgard.**

**Tenebrae: It only took you seven chapters.**

**Me: Yes but this chapter was fun to write! Necro is an idiot. **

**Aqua: Yes he is.**

**Me: Well, I own Sol, Twilight, and Dark and Semi-own the monsters.**

**Angelic Rebirth Ch.7**

"Stay away from her!"

"We won't let you hurt her you monster!"

_All I want to do is heal her you idiots! I think I should kill you both right now!_

I groaned and sat up. Dida and Moll were next to me in an instant.

"Are you okay, Twilight?"

"We saved you from that imp that was attacking you."

"Necro, what happened?" I completely ignored the twins and looked at the imp.

_You fainted from mana exhaustion and…_

"Are you listening to us?"

"We saved you from that demon." Necro started to mutter under his breath.

"Don't you dare call Necro a demon!" I snapped at them "Necro, you were saying?" I turned back to him.

_Those little ungrateful…I tried to heal you but those two came and tried to chase me away. Can I kill them? _He didn't like them and I couldn't blame him.

"No Necro. You can't. We should go find Emil and Marta." I said standing up and grabbing my spear. I strapped it to my back and started toward the entrance.

"Wait!" They both called.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked annoyed.

"Why are you going to find that monster?"

"Yeah! It's his fault our city got destroyed!" I glared at them.

"He is my friend. I am sure he didn't directly destroy the town. Now, I am going. Necro, come on." I turned around and went to the entrance of the city.

_With pleasure. _Necro quickly followed me. We waited for a few minutes and Emil and Marta came.

"Anything happen that I need to know about?" I asked them.

"We are going after Lloyd and the centurion cores. You don't have to come if you don't want to." Marta told me. I looked over at Emil. He looked sad.

"Well I'm coming with! Who else is going to keep you out of trouble?" I smiled at them.

"Are you sure? It might not be safe." Marta obviously didn't want me to come with.

"Of course! You two will probably die before the next town without me!" I smiled. We walked all day almost uneventful. I was walking in front with Sial, Marta and Emil were behind me, and Necro, Gale, and Tenebrae in the back.

"Ugh! My feet are killing me! Can we stop now? Please?" Marta whined.

"We should keep walking till sunset so we can get there faster." I said. My feet were killing me too. Not that I would admit that.

"Maybe we should stop for awhile." Emil added. I looked at him.

"If we keep walking for a little while longer we won't have to walk that far tomorrow." I stated.

"Ugh. I hate this!"

"Maybe you can ride on Sial after he evolves." Tenebrae offered from the back of the group.

"Evolves?" Everyone looked at him.

"Yes, when a monster is strong enough then using special magic it can change form. While this does not happen with all monsters some monsters can change into multiple forms." Tenebrae explained.

"So how do we use this magic?" I asked.

"I am not sure. Only monsters used to know this magic." I face palmed. Various forms of "I can't do it" came from the monsters in the party.

"But they say they can't cast it." Emil said. Marta looked at Emil as I smiled.

"Congratulations, Emil! You can now understand monsters! Now you can listen to Sial and Gale argue alllll night!" I said with a silly grin on my face.

"You sound like that's a good thing." He said with his head down.

_Sorry to interrupt but I heard that the Katz can evolve monsters. _Necro said.

"Thanks Necro." I said. We walked into a clearing and Marta flopped down.

"That's it! I am not moving from this spot!" She cried. I flopped down next to her.

"Finally!" I cried.

"I thought you didn't want to stop." Marta said. Emil quietly started to set up camp.

"One, its sunset and two, I'm tired." I said.

"But you acted as if it didn't bother you!"

"The key word in that sentence is acted."

"So you _were_ tired."

"Yes I was. Happy?"

"Yes I am."

"Good."

"Will you two stop fighting and HELP ME!" Emil yelled at us. We looked over at him and saw his arm covered in blood. Marta gave a little yelp and started casting a healing spell. I sighed and started casting a spell of my own while analyzing the situation. We were fighting two wild rabbits and a skeleton. I closed my eyes and gathered fire mana around me.

"Ancient fire, send thy lance to destroy my foe! Emil! Move! Flame Lance!" Emil jumped back just as a lance fell from the sky and unleashed a fiery rage. I smirked then my wolf ears perked up. I heard something. It was very faint but defiantly there.

_Someone help me!! _Necro. And he was closer than before. A few seconds later Necro ran through camp followed by 8 zombies by my count. Which was off by at least oh I don't know…30…maybe?

"What was that stupid imp doing!?" Emil yelled as he cut down the last rabbit.

"I have no idea." I said and started reaching into my pack "Marta, catch!" I tossed an orange gel at her. She caught it and quickly ate it. "Sial, Gale you two stay here and keep Marta safe. Emil, let's go see what that was all about." I was annoyed by the amount of trouble Necro had gotten into. I stormed into the woods absentmindedly gathering lightning mana around me.

"No argument here. We'll be right back, Marta." He ran to follow me.

"Do you even know where to look?" He asked me as soon as we were out of ear shot of Marta.

"No. But if I keep going in this direction I'm bound to hear him or at least catch his scent…if I can get over the scent of rotting meat." I grumbled. Then my ears perked up.

"So you ha-"

"Shush! I heard something." I yelled at him. He crossed his arms and I listened.

"How in Martel's name did this many zombies appear at once!?" A familiar voice yelled. "You know what? I don't even care anymore! Judgment!" suddenly a bright flash of light appeared off to our right. I took off in that direction.

"Hey! Wait up! Twilight!" Emil called after me.

"Hurry up Emil!" I called back. I was already far ahead of him. I stumbled into a clearing to see Sol fighting off a dozen zombies at once and Necro finishing off the last zombie on him. This didn't last long until I had about 15 zombies on me.

_Twilight!? You followed me!?_

"Necro! Start casting First Aid!" my spear slammed into the nearest zombie along with the two behind it. All three slammed into a tree and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I smirked. One of the zombies quickly brought me back to reality. I spun my spear around and killed that zombie and the five closing in on me. Emil then jumped in front of me and easily killed 5 more.

"Take that you pathetic excuses for monsters!" He taunted. I took this opportunity to cast a spell. I was about to start the chant when someone grabbed my arm. I looked over and saw Sol's deep green eyes staring at me.

"Think this through. Feel the lightning mana in the air. Try to cast indignation." He said calmly.

"But I'm not…" he shook his head.

"You underestimate your abilities. Just try." He walked a few steps away and a holy light enveloped him and I realized what he was planning. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. He was right. There was a lot of Volt's mana here. I gathered the raw mana around me.

"From the land of the living I call upon the in the land of the dead!" I looked over at Sol who nodded his head "Indignation!" I just barley heard Sol cast his spell over the thunder in my ears.

"Ready to finish this?" He asked with a smile on his face. I smiled right back at him.

"Indignation Judgment!" We yelled. This effectively killed the rest of the zombies.

"That was just too easy." Sol threw his sword into the air spinning, caught it, and spun it once more before sheathing it.

"Show off." Emil hissed under his breath. I glared at him before turning back to Sol.

"I guess this would make us even, Sol." Emil's eyes visibly widened at my comment.

"Wait. This is the person that saved you!" Sol looked confused. I sighed.

"Tenebrae glorified you in his retelling of that fight. He said you defeated the dragon single-handedly. We should be getting back to camp." I walked off.

"Is it just me or does she seem more irritable than before?" Sol asked Emil. He shrugged.

"She's like this whenever she has her wolf ears out." And with that he went to follow me. When we got back to camp I immediately laid down on the ground.

"Emil! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Marta. Now can you get off of me?"

"I was so scared! I thought you would never come back!"

"Marta! Please get off of me! Twilight can you help me?" The young swordsman looked over at the half-elf only to find that she was already asleep with their wolf curled up next to her.

----

I was running through a forest. The heat from the fire was everywhere. My hair kept getting into my eyes. I pushed it away impatiently and kept running. It was just a dream but it felt almost real. Like a memory. I kept running until I came to a fork in the road. Something caught my eye. A sword. It was pointing to the right. Something in the back of my mind registered this as Sol's sword. I ran in the opposite direction. It wasn't long until I came to a clearing with a burning giant tree on the far side of it. In the center of the clearing were two boys. One wore the same cloths as Emil but had short black hair and no strand sticking out of his head. He used the same weapon as Emil, too. The other one had dark brown hair went to his neck. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with metal gauntlets and dark blue pants with brown boot. All of his clothes had various blood stains on them.

"Ratatosk! Dark!" I called. The one that looked like Emil looked over at me and his red eyes widened. The other one smirked and ran to him.

"Final Furry!" he spun around kicking him twice then he put his hand on the other ones stomach "Blood Destruction!" he whispered just loud enough to hear. The one that looked like Emil coughed up blood and collapsed onto his knees.

"Why you!" He yelled coughing up more blood. The other one smirked again.

"Say whatever you want, Summon Spirit, you've lost." He said coldly. Then I saw a flash of purple and felt the hilt of a sword connect with my head and collapsed.

----

When I woke up the back of my head throbbed in the place where I had been hit in my dream like it had happened yesterday. I rubbed it and slowly got up. Sial, who was sleeping next to me started to stir.

_Good morning. _He barked sleepily. I smiled at him.

"You can go back to sleep if you want." I giggled. He barked once and went back to sleep. I looked around camp to find the imp that had caused all the trouble last night. I found him on the edge of camp staring into the forest. "Hey, Necro." He flinched almost as if he was human and turned around.

_Y-Yes, T-Twilight? _He stuttered.

"How did you get that many zombies to follow you?" I glared at him.

_I wandered into a graveyard and they just came up out of the ground and followed me. _He answered. That seemed plausible.

"Okay…and what about that spell you used in Luin." I had been wondering about that for awhile. Tenebrae appeared next to me.

"Spell? What spell would this be?" He asked curiously.

_A spell that I picked up somewhere… _He looked off to the side.

"Where?!" I demanded.

_Just…somewhere…why does this matter? _He did not like this topic. I looked over at Tenebrae.

"Tenebrae, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." He said.

"What do you know about a spell called Abyss?" His eyes narrowed.

"Hardly anything. It's a spell that few mortals have learned and even fewer actually use. It is said that those that use it are driven mad by the power it controls. Some say that the spell itself has a mind of its own. How, may I ask, did you learn of this spell." Necro covered my mouth before I could answer.

_Nowhere! She heard some of the villagers talking about it in Luin! _He quickly answered.

"All right." Tenny…I like that…Tenny did not seem satisfied by that answer but he still disappeared.

_I don't want the centurion of darkness to know about that. I'll tell you more about it later. In Asgard._ I nodded my head to show that I understood. After a little while everyone was up and Emil had made breakfast. I didn't accept any because I wasn't that hungry. My mind kept wandering back to my dream and what Tenny had said about that spell. How did Necro know that spell? Was he really an imp? Who were those two boys in my dream? Was it a dream…or a memory? These questions danced around my head until I felt a strong gust of air.

"This is some wind." Emil said.

"Come on! Take it like a man!" Marta exclaimed.

"Yeah, Emil, it's not that bad." I added.

"That's easy to say." He hung his head.

"You may not realize this but Marta likes you, Emil. Try to be strong around her."

"Twilight is quite right, Emil!"

"I'm not sure if I can."

"What's keeping you three? Come on, we need to ask if anyone's seen Lloyd. Let's hurry." She did a little jump "Wherever Lloyd is, that's where the Centurions' cores are!" she blushed and leaned down "So let's find the mayor and ask if Lloyd's come by. Okay?"

"Right." They walked away.

"They ignored me." I grumbled and followed them.

**Tenebrae: I would like it if you didn't call me Tenny.**

**Twilight: But it suits you!**

**Aqua: I prefer Tenebonehead.**

**Me: I prefer Tenebie.**

**Aqua & Twilight: Tenebie?**

**Me: you'll find out next chapter. I will get that in!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Yess!**

**Aqua: I thought you were sad.**

**Me: I was.**

**Aqua: So why are you so happy?**

**Me: I have more time to work on this story! Sol! You have been selected to say the disclaimer!**

**Sol: Yinyangsymphonian owns me, Dark, and Twilight and nothing else.**

**Me: Yay!**

**Sol: Is she okay?**

**Aqua: She's fine.**

**Angelic Rebirth Ch. 8**

We eventually decided to stock up on supplies before we went any farther into the city. Sial followed me around and refused to leave my side, Gale flew around the roof tops when the wind wasn't that strong, and Necro refused to come into town. When we got to the shops we split up. Emil and Marta went to get food supplies and I went to get weapons and armor. When I got there the only person there was the shopkeeper.

"Hello! And what can I do for ya?" He asked me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Hello! I was just looking." I said. He then showed me what he had. I got everyone new weapons and armor. I still had some time before Emil and Marta were done so I wandered around a little bit.

_I smell something good. _Sial barked dreamily. I looked around to try to find what Sial smelled. It wasn't long before I spotted the Katz Guild.

"Is that what you smell, Sial?" I gestured over to the guild. Sial barked happily and ran over to the guild. I ran after him.

"Meow! Welcome to the Katz Guild!" The Katz said "Your friend looks like he's ready to evolve. Would you like him to evolve?"

"Umm…Okay?"

_I wanna be a black wolf! Okay? _I nodded uncertainly and the Katz did something and Sial started to glow. I covered my eyes and when the light died down Sial had changed.

_I feel like I can take down anything! _He exclaimed. He was now pitch black and his eyes were a bright red.

"You look good, Sial. Now, we should be getting back." I turned back to the Katz member "Thank you." I ran back to where we said we would meet with Sial hot on my tail. When I got back Emil and Marta were waiting for me.

"What took you so long? We were waiting forever!" Marta said.

"Sorry! We found the Katz Guild though." I said

_And I evolved! _Sial barked.

"Yes. And Sial evolved. Now we should go see the mayor. Come on!" Started to run backwards and accidently bumped into someone. "Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's fine." The man said. Emil came up.

"Are you-" He started to ask. The man looked at Tenebrae and then turned back to us

"It's all right. You two have an interesting creature with you." He said.

"Do I…" I trailed off.

"Yes?" He inquired

"Oh it's nothing." I waved it off

"All right then. You act a lot like an old friend of mine." Marta ran up to us.

"Emil, Twilight, what are you two doing? We're terribly sorry. Are you all right?" She asked.

"Marta, this man, he-" Emil didn't get to finish that sentence.

"This town's changed too." He said. He seemed lost in memories.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at him with interest.

"Excuse me. Are you originally from here?" Marta asked.

"A long time ago. Back then this city wasn't even called Asgard. Sorry. This is my hometown. It brings back memories of back then. It seems they got the better of me. Forgive me." He caught himself from saying something. He walked away and left the city.

"He noticed Tenebrae." I said as soon as he left.

"Are you sure?! I've never seen anyone who could do that." I just nodded my head to answer Marta.

"I wonder who he is. Twilight, do you know him?" Emil asked

"I might of. Before I lost my memory."

"Oh yeah." We walked for a little bit then Marta started another conversation about him.

"I wonder who that guy was. He said some strange things. What a weirdo, I mean it's been a long time since this town changed its name to Asgard."

"Right. No human alive today could live that long. Could he be an elf? Maybe that's how he noticed Tenebrae." Emil continued.

"Yeah but elves and half-elves live only about a thousand years, tops. He must have been teasing us. Jerk." Marta seemed mad.

"He may be older than his youthful appearance would indicate." Tenebrae said.

"He was a half-elf but there was something different about him. Do you know him Tenebrae?" I asked.

"I might but it would be rude of me to tell you more." He dogged the question.

"Maybe it was just my imagination." I mumbled.

"Well anyway we should get to the mayor's house." Marta ended the conversation abruptly. We walked in silence toward the mayor's house. When we got there Emil went to the door and Marta stood on the edge of the man-made cliff. I stood next to here.

"I just don't get it." She said with a stamp of her foot.

"Huh?" Emil looked confused.

"Wind this weak couldn't cause this much damage." I said.

"Maybe the wind is stronger on some days." He replied. The wind suddenly picked up.

"Ahh" Marta screamed.

"Look!" Emil pointed at the sky. The clouds started to form a dark circle.

"Huh?" Marta started to float away.

"Marta!" Emil screamed.

"Emil!" She screamed. Emil grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to the earth.

"We have to find shelter! Let's go to the Mural Cavern!" I yelled above the roar of the wind.

"Sound good. Let's go." Emil yelled back. He started to walk away.

"Wait." She ran up to Emil "It's safer if we hold hands." I rolled my eyes and ran to the cave. When I got there Emil and Marta were far behind me and Sial was out of breath. Marta and Emil eventually got to the cave but I was so out of breath I couldn't tell what they were saying.

"…the wind seems to have died down a bit." Tenebrae cut through my thoughts.

"There are voices outside we should see what's going on." I said standing up.

"Alright." Marta and Emil both agreed with me. We then went outside. Go figure. When we got outside there was a group of Vanguard there. One girl and 10 men.

"Damn! It's Alice." Marta said. Emil and I looked at her.

"Who?" We had identical expressions of confusion on our face.

"A top officer in the Vanguard. We'd better hide." Tenebrae quickly pushed us out of sight. We were on the cliff above them and decided to eavesdrop on them. Why I'm not sure.

"I'm so disappointed you still haven't found Colettie. Poo! Alice is so tired!" One of the members of the group got down on his hands and knees and the girl, Alice I think, sat down on his back. One of the others who looked more important than most of the others knelt down to her

"Ma'am! If you'd just be a little more patient…" Alice brought her toy rapier up and hit the man across the face.

"I just said I was tired. you should know better than to…" She had a twisted smirk on her face as she lifted her rapier up again. "Talk." She smacked him 1 "Back." 2 "To." 3 "Me." 4 times. Everyone in the vicinity flinched except for one boy who was off to the side watching this spectacle. He looked like that one boy in my dream only his clothes had changed. He was wearing all black except he still had metal gauntlets. He had a smirk on his face.

"You should have known, Hawk." He said.

"No wonder you let Mart-Mart slip through our fingers and failed so spectacularly in Luin. Must I do everything myself" Alice walked forward and put her rapier under Hawk's chin and forced him to look up at her "Hawkie are you listening to me?"

"I apologize." Hawk said quietly.

"Hurry up and find that pesky Colettie. I'll be at the mayor's house. Ta-ta." Alice started to walk away.

"Who was that?" Emil asked.

"That's Alice captain of the Vanguard's Combat unit. She's a complete sadist. Be careful around her." Marta answered.

"Well at any rate we can't go to the mayor's house now. Let's go find the Chosen." I offered. Everyone agreed and we set off on our quest for Colette. We walked around and asked everyone we met about the Chosen. We found out that she was visiting a friend she met during the regeneration journey. We also found out where her friend lived. So now we were standing in front of this person's house. Marta had her fists clenched and Emil trying to comfort her. I sighed at this seen and lightly knocked on the door. I heard two people talking inside.

"Someone is at the door." A voice said. It sounded kind gentle and fun.

"Are you sure? Chosen one?" another voice answered. This one sounded raspy and worried.

"Yes, they knocked loud enough for me to hear because I can hear better than most people." The first voice replied.

"Do you want to see them?" the second voice asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't think they mean us harm, Aisha. Why don't you let them in?"

"All right, Chosen one." I heard shuffling and a few moments later the door opened. A woman stood there. She had pale skin and dark blue hair. She was wearing a light blue dress that had dark blue on the sides of her skirt. She also had a belt around her waist. She had what looked like gloves but they weren't quite gloves. Come to think of it she looked like that man we saw earlier "Yes? What do you want?"

"My name is Twilight and this is Marta and Emil. We heard that we would be able to find the chosen here. May we ask her a question?" I said as kindly as I could. She looked over at someone else that was in the house for a second and then she turned back to us.

"Yes, come in." She moved out of the way and we walked in.

"You must be the Chosen of Regeneration. A pleasure to meet y-" I was cut short by Marta pushing past me with her fists clenched.

"Chosen of Regeneration! I have something to ask you." She said. Her voice had a hint of sadness and anger in it.

"Y-Yes?" the Chosen, Colette, seemed nervous.

"Two years ago the world regeneration caused the separated worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla to become one. And during that process a giant fearsome tree appeared in Palmacosta and destroyed the city." Her voice turned into one that held great pain. Where did that statement come from? "I was told it happened because you tried to run away from your task of world regeneration. Is that true?" The last sentence seemed almost like a demand. The chosen closed her eyes for a moment to think then she opened them.

"Yes." She stated. A hint of sadness hidden behind her confident demeanor. Marta tightened her fist then pushed her. A small trickle of blood came down her arm.

"My mother was in Palmacosta when that giant tree attacked! You call yourself the 'chosen'?! You're nothing more than a cowered! How dare you! If you hadn't run away my mother would still be alive today!"She had tears in her eyes after she said this. The Chosen's eyes widened and then she looked down.

"I'm so sorry." That was all she could say before Marta tore out the door with Emil behind her.

"Chosen one, are you all right?" The other girl said moving closer to the injured Chosen.

"Yes. I'm fine." She replied with a smile.

"You're not fine! Look at that blood. You need to get that healed up!" I almost screamed. I hated it when people are hurt and they say their fine. It annoys me that most people do it even when it's as plain as day.

"But-" I cut her off.

"No. I don't want to hear you say you're fine. Here" I tossed her an apple gel and wouldn't leave until she ate it. The wind had suddenly picked up outside. She thanked me and quickly ate it.

"Wait. I hear something." She said suddenly. I strained my ears to hear above the wind and I heard it too. Someone was calling for help. Wait! That voice!

"Marta's in trouble!" I ran out the door. Sial, who was by the door told me what was happening.

_The wind suddenly picked up and blew a little boy to the overhanging ruin and Marta went to save him. _He quickly explained. I nodded to show I heard and ran for the cliff. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone with pink wings flying toward the same place I was. When I got to where Emil and Marta were I saw Alice trying to get Marta to fall. Colette Cast angel feathers and got Alice to back away from Marta. I ran forward and was instantly behind Alice with my spear on the back of her neck. My wolf ears flat against my head.

"Leave this town." I growled almost inhumanly.

"W-what are you?" Alice asked scared out of her mind.

"My name is Twilight. Now leave!" I growled.

"Hawkie! Darky! Let's go!" She ordered.

"Y-Yes Lady Alice." Hawk replied.

"No." the other one glared at me. I glared right back.

"Darky?" Alice had confusion in her voice.

"I won't leave until she faces me in battle." He said with a tone that sent shivers up my spine. I kept my glare even.

"Agreed." I said. I removed my spear from Alice's neck and prepared myself for the battle.

"Alright then…Let's begin!" He ran toward me with blistering speed that I almost didn't have time to block. I tried to counter attack but he was gone before I could hit him. I felt his foot connect to my side and I was sent flying toward the cliff face. I hit it hard and coughed up some blood. Before I could recover I was gasping for air.

"L-let…go." I breathed.

"I could." He tightened his grip "Or I could kill you right here. That would end you as a threat." He glared at me then a sadistic grin came onto his face "But where would be the fun in that? I'm sure we will meet again." He let me go and I felt air fill my lunges. I sunk to the ground breathing heavily and trying to stop my body from shaking. "I will leave this town. As promised. But I will see you again. Don't expect me to be so merciful next time." He started to walk away. I slowly got to my feet still shaking. Alice had already left with Hawk. Emil ran up to me.

"Twilight, are you okay?" He looked at me with a worried expression in his red eyes. He was in Ratatosk mode.

"Y-Yeah. I'll be fine after a little rest."I said a little out of breath. Marta came over and Emil instantly went back to normal.

"It's getting late anyways. Let's go to the inn." Marta suggested.

"Right." Emil said. I just nodded my head. We went to the inn and got two rooms. One for Emil and the monsters and another for me and Marta. Marta had fallen asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. I however couldn't. That boy knew me. I'm sure of it. He would have been happy to kill me. I sighed and walked outside. I sat above the endless chasm in the middle of town. It was strange. The darkness below almost comforted me.

_How are you, Twilight? _Necro flew up behind me.

"I couldn't sleep." I answered looking up at the stars above.

_You wanted to know about me? _He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

_I was forced into this form. I really am a…elf._ My eyes widened.

"You are?!"

_Yes. And I can't change back until we get to the shadow temple. _He replied solemnly.

"We could go there now." I offered.

_No. We'll get there on our own. _He said.

"Alright."

_Well, I'm tired. See you tomorrow! _He walked…flew away.

"Yeah." I was out there for quite awhile looking at the stars. I could spot different constellations. The great tree, Flanor's north star and Treit's south, The wolf and squirrel. I giggled. That was a cute story.

The Wolf always chased The Squirrel around the forest. One day The Squirrel ran up a tree that The Wolf couldn't clime.

"Why do you chase me, Wolf?" He asked The Wolf then started to cry.

"I don't know. It's just that you and I are so different I thought it was only natural to hate you."

"Well, we could try to be friends?" The Squirrel offered. The Wolf's crying slowed.

"But how? How can we be friends?" The Squirrel thought for a moment before answering.

"We could learn to accept each other's differences." He stated confidently. The Wolf nodded and The Squirrel jumped onto her head. "Then let's go!" The Wolf and The Squirrel ran off to play.

I giggled again. Now that I think about it. That story is perfect to teach people to respect each other's differences. Sigh. Now if only people would actually listen to the story's moral instead of ignoring it. Well, it's getting late. I should be getting back. Tomorrow we have a lot we need to do. I went into the room as quietly as I could. I was out like a light till dawn.

**Me: Gasp! I wrote a fable!**

**Sol: You did?**

**Aqua: That story sounds (I cover her mouth)**

**Me: Don't give it away!**

**Sol: Please review and tell us what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: so…meep…**

**Dark: So she's actually back.**

**Me: shut up Dark. I cut this in half so I could get it done.**

**Dark: Really? And what about that gap between your last update?**

**Me: I couldn't bring myself to write. But I'm writing now. So do the disclaimer.**

**Dark: Miss lazy doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters. She does own Twilight, Sol, and I. **

**Me: Thank you! Now let the chapter start! **

**Angelic Rebirth Ch.9**

"Why?" we had all woken up and were now trying to decide where we would go next. Marta had suggested we go see the Chosen. I was wondering the same question that Emil had just asked.

"I still haven't thanked her for her help yesterday." She replied.

"Let's start at the mayor's house." I said.

"Yeah." Emil answered. Marta just nodded her head. We walked to the mayor's house in relative silence. We got there and saw Colette talking to the mayor. We walked up to them.

"Thank you for saving me." Marta said not making eye contact with the Chosen.

"I didn't get to thank you either. Thank you for your help." Emil said with more confidence.

"Yeah. Thanks!" I smiled.

"You came after me just to tell me that? I'm so happy! Please call me Colette. And you are?" Colette seemed rather energetic.

"I'm Marta."

"I'm Emil."

"I'm Twilight"

"Marta, Emil, and Twilight? Great, now we can be friends." Colette cheered. Marta took a surprised step back.

"You're joking, right?" she said.

"Oh, right. Okay." The chosen looked down.

"Excuse me, Chosen One." The mayor kindly interrupted our conversation.

"Oh, yes. Please leave the matter of the stone dais to me; I'll have a look right now." Colette said we all tilted our heads.

"Dais?"

"Oh, well, I'm sure you noticed how the wind in this town is strong, right? I was wondering if the stone dais might have something to do with it." Colette explained.

"A monster calling itself the Summon Spirit of Wind appeared there in the past. The Chosen believes it might be connected with all the gusts we've been experiencing." The mayor added.

"But if you stay here much longer the Vanguard will come back for you." I told her.

"Ever since the world regeneration, so many strange things are happening throughout the world. Since I'm the chosen of regeneration…no even if I wasn't, I still want to help in whatever way I can." Colette stated with a fire in her eyes.

"You're really amazing." Emil said.

"No, I'm not. Both of you tried to save that boy, right? It's the same thing." Colette said.

"We can't be friends, but I think I can help you." Marta said taking a small step towards the chosen.

"Oh?" Colette asked.

"She saved my life so I owe her." Marta told us.

"Then I'll help too." Emil agreed.

"Me too!" I cheered with a grin.

"You can refuse us but we're still going with you either way." Marta told Colette.

"Not at all, I'd love to have to come with me! Thank you, all of you!" Colette cheered.

"To the stone dais then." Emil said.

"Right. Let's go!" Colette and I ran off to the dais with Emil and Marta following us with slightly less enthusiasm. We got to the stairs to the ruins long before Emil and Marta got there. We waited for them to arrive.

"You two are slow." I mumbled when they arrived.

"Come on. We should go check out the dais now." Colette said.

"Right." We all agreed. We walked up all the steps to the stone dias and stood on top. It was amazing. You could see for miles uninterrupted.

"Nothing here looks out of the ordinary." I eventually mumbled.

"Maybe your summon spirit would be able to tell." Colette said.

"Our summon spirit?" Marta asked. Tenebrae appeared next to us.

"I believe she means me." He said.

"Yes, you, doggie! I'm talking about you!" Colette told him.

"I am neither a 'doggie' nor summon spirit. I am Centurion Tenebrae. You may call me Tenebrae." Tenebrae replied.

"All right, Tenebie. So do you notice anything strange?" Colette asked. I smiled at the nickname.

"No, not especially. And my name isn't Tenebie" Tenebrae told her.

"Colette doesn't miss a beat." Emil observed amazed.

"Yeah." Marta replied. I burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" It was just too funny. Tenebie.

"Twilight stop it!" Tenebie said.

"Make me." I taunted, still laughing.

_Hahahahahahahahahaha! _Sial joined.

_Stop it you two! _Gale scolded.

"_Make us!" _Sial hissed.

"Look out!" Emil called. I jumped out of the way just as a mass of feathers flew passed me.

"Finally! Some action!" I cheered as I brought out my spear.

**Me: Let's cut it off there.**

**Sol: WHAT?**

**Me: I'm back! ^.^ Expect another update soon…like maybe even tomorrow! **


End file.
